Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for touch sensing, and more specifically, a flexible processing module for different integrated touch and display configurations, and methods for using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Many proximity sensor devices are integrated with display devices that display colors for a user. Such integrated devices may include an integrated processing system that includes circuitry for driving the display device as well as the proximity sensor device. Further, such integrated processing system may be embodied as a single physical microchip that interfaces with display and touch elements within the integrated system. Different configurations of integrated proximity devices exist and may be utilized for different purposes. Further, such different configurations may require different configurations of integrated processing devices. However, traditionally, an integrated processing device is configured to support only a limited number of similarly configured integrated touch and display systems.
Thus, there is a need for an improved integrated processing device for integrated touch and display systems.